Link and Sonic: When Worlds Collide
by Craig T. Crocodile
Summary: Sonic finds himself in the land of Hyrule and meets Link. They discover that their worlds are slowly merging together, which could destroy them both. Together, the two heroes set out to save their worlds from total annihilation.
1. Chapter 1: The Heroes Cross Paths

**Well, I ultimately decided to start the actual story without feedback on the preview.**

 **This is going to be a remastered version of the original story I posted on DeviantArt almost 2 years ago, under the same title. If you've read the original story, feel free to offer me suggestions on how to improve it via PM or my Tumblr page.**

 **Be sure to leave a review for this chapter. I will continue this story if I have an audience for it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Heroes Cross Paths**

It was a beautiful day for Sonic the Hedgehog. He was running around Mobius with his best friend Tails flying behind him. Sonic enjoyed this leisure time, but he knew deep inside that his nemesis Dr. Eggman was hatching some sort of scheme, waiting to strike. What he didn't count on, however, was that it would strike today, and in a very unexpected way.

Without warning, there was a sudden flash of light that almost blinded the two.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted. "What is that?!"

But before Sonic could answer, the light engulfed the two of them. Sonic couldn't see anything. He tried to call out to Tails, but he didn't receive a response. Eventually the light vanished, and Sonic found himself in midair. He screamed as he fell from the sky. Then he landed on the ground with a "thud".

Sonic got up and shook his head. He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was in the middle of a grassy field, which he didn't recognize at all. He wondered where he was and how he got there. He got up on his feet. "Tails?" he called out. "Where are you?"

No response. Tails was nowhere to be seen.

Then, something in the distance caught Sonic's attention: a figure dressed in green wielding a sword. He was fighting two pig-faced monsters that were attacking him. _A person!_ Sonic thought. _Maybe he can help me._

He watched the swordsman defeat the two monsters with a single slash, spinning himself and his blade in a circle. Sonic was impressed by this feat. He rushed over to him. "Excuse me, sir!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards him. "Could you tell me-"

The swordsman turned his head. Before Sonic could finish his sentence, the stranger swiftly drew his sword at him. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks, with the blade just inches away from his body. Up close, it was now clear that the swordsman wore a green tunic along with a strange-looking long hat. The stranger glared at the little blue hedgehog. "I haven't seen your kind before," he said. "Are you one of Ganondorf's minions?"

Sonic raised and eyebrow. "Ganondorf?" he questioned. 'Ganondorf' seemed like a really odd name. "Who's Ganondorf?"

"Come now!" the swordsman urged. "Everyone knows who Ganondorf is! How can you not?"

Then, a little blue fairy appeared out of the swordsman's hat. "Wait, Link!" the fairy piped. It flew over to Sonic, examining him. "I haven't seen this kind of creature before; but I don't think he's an enemy, Link."

The swordsman looked at the little fairy, then back at Sonic. "You really don't know who Ganondorf is?" he questioned the hedgehog.

"No," Sonic answered, "and I have no idea of what you're talking about!"

"I think he's telling the truth," said the little fairy.

Link lowered his sword. "my sincerest apologies," he said as he sheathed the blade into the scabbard on his back. "I thought you were one of _them_. I have to say, you're a strange looking creature."

"Hey, it's cool. I understand," Sonic said. He secretly didn't like being called a 'creature'. "My name's Sonic, by the way. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule," Link greeted.

"Hyrule?" puzzled Sonic. "Is that what this place is? I never knew that such a place existed in Mobius."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Mobius?" he asked. "I've never heard of such a place. Is that where you're from?"

At this point Sonic realized that he wasn't anywhere near home. He was in a completely different world-possibly a different universe-that was unknown to him. There had to be a way to get back. But there was something-or rather, someone-else that he had to find first.

"Listen," Sonic said to Link. "I have no idea of where I am or how I even got here, but I need to find my friend and a way back. Do you think you could help me?"

"Maybe," Link's little fairy answered. "What does your friend look like?"

"Well," Sonic answered, "he's an orange, two-tailed fox, and he's just a bit shorter than I am."

Link pondered about that description. He never heard of anything like it, but it certainly seemed like it would be a strange creature. "Can't say I've seen such a thing," he said. "Tell you what: How about you come with me? I'm on my way to the Forest Temple. Maybe we can find your friend on the way."

Sonic beamed. "Thank you so much, sir!" He ran up next to Link and looked around. "Which way are we going?"

Link pointed to his right. "That way," he answered. "To the Lost Woods."

"Great!" Sonic said excitedly. "Race you there!" Then he rushed off in the direction Link pointed at great speed.

Link was at a loss for words. Never in his life had he ever seen such incredible speed from a small creature. "Hey, wait!" Link called out as he tried to chase after him. The little fairy zipped back into his hat. "You don't even know where it is!"

* * *

When Link finally reached the entrance to the Lost Woods, Sonic was already there, waiting for him. "You kept me waiting!" Sonic complained. "I already found the woods and I don't even know this place!"

"You think you could slow down a little?" Link said while catching his breath.

"I think YOU need to learn to speed up!" sassed Sonic.

"Never mind," Link said. "We're at the Lost Woods, and that's all that matters right now. So let's go."

Sonic followed Link into the Lost Woods. _I don't like this guy's attitude,_ Link thought to himself. _Maybe I shouldn't have invited him along._

The two travelers came to a place where the path split. There were two different pathways to take. Link suggested that they take the left path, but Sonic wanted to go down the right path.

"Look," Link said, "I know these woods and you don't. We're going left!"

"But right is always right!" Sonic argued. "I say we go right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"LEFT!"

"RIGHT!"

"Fine!" Link agreed sarcastically. "We'll go right!"

"Right's always right, right?" Sonic chuckled.

They went down the path to the right. Much to Sonic's dismay, they were right back at the entrance! It seemed impossible, yet it happened. Link peered down at Sonic with a smirk on his face. "You were saying...?"

"Fine," Sonic groaned. "I guess I'll just follow your lead."

"Much better," Link said. They went back into the woods and started again, with Sonic grumbling behind Link.

As they navigated the woods, Sonic noticed that the terrain seemed to change as they went deeper into the woods. Pine trees became palm trees. The grass turned greener and more checker-patterned. Small hills were forming. Somehow, for Sonic, this seemed very familiar. When they exited the woods, it suddenly came back to him: it was the Green Hill Zone! Sonic was in awe, but Link was confused.

"This is strange," he pondered. "I don't remember this being here."

Sonic didn't even bother with questions. He grabbed Link's hand. "C'mon!" he urged. "Let's go through this place!"

All the jumping and running through loop-de-loops made Link dizzy, but Sonic breezed through it all with ease. He had memorized the whole place from top to bottom. But what he didn't expect was for the terrain to change again. When they got to the end of the zone, they were back in the Lost Woods terrain. In front of them stood an old mansion. It was the entrance to the Forest Temple.

 _Strange,_ Sonic thought. _How did that happen? First I end up in Hyrule, then I find a landmark from my world, and now I'm back in Hyrule terrain. What happened?_

"C'mon, Sonic," Link said. "The Forest Temple awaits us."

Sonic followed Link into the old mansion. _Oh well,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe I'll find out later._

* * *

 **A/N: In case you are wondering, here's what's changed between this version and the original:**

 **1\. An extra scene was added to the beginning. Sonic and Tails are together in their own world until a flash of light appears, transporting them to Hyrule.**

 **2\. Navi the fairy is introduced here (though not by name), while she was originally introduced in Chapter 2.**

 **3\. Sonic has another reason for joining with Link here, which is to find his friend Tails.**

 **4\. Several lines of dialogue were altered, along with some new ones to emphasize the fact that they have no idea about each other's world.**

 **5\. There was originally a prologue chapter that came before this one, but I thought that it gave too much of the story away. But don't worry; the story for how this all started will be revealed later on in this version.**

 **This will be the only time I will point out what has changed between this and the old version. I may point out everything that has changed in a bonus chapter at the end of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest Temple

**Well, since I seem to have an audience for this story, here's Chapter 2!**

 **Remember, this project will continue with your support, so please leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Forest Temple**

The Forest Temple seemed more of an abandoned mansion than an actual temple. The whole place looked old and beat-up, both outside and inside. There were plants everywhere, and thick vines dangled from cracks in the walls of the mansion. Spiders with skull patterns on their backs, which Link said were called Skulltulas, crawled all over the place.

It was long believed that the Forest Temple once belonged to someone of great wealth, but no one lived there now; no one had for a long time. Some say that that person died-how he did, no one knew-while others say that a monster infestation drove him out. The secrets of the temple remained a mystery.

At least, that's what Sonic was told. He still had no idea about this world.

As they explored the temple, the two heroes came across many enemies. There were monsters that Link said were Ganondorf's followers, and robotic enemies that Sonic recognized as Dr. Eggman's troops. It seemed strange seeing two armies in one place, with one hero unfamiliar with the other's enemies. To make matters worse, the two armies seemed to be working together.

Eventually, Sonic decided to start up a conversation. He shifted his focus on Link's sword. "That's a nice sword you got there, Link," he stated. "Where did you get it?"

Link paused. "My sword?" he said. He pulled out his sword out and showed it to Sonic. "This is the Master Sword, 'The Blade of Evil's Bane'. Only a true hero can wield it," he explained with pride.

Sonic chuckled a little. "Sounds like something out of a fairy tale!" he said half-jokingly. "Speaking of which, what's with the little fairy you have with you?"

As if on queue, Navi popped out of Link's hat.

"Oh, this is Navi," Link answered. "She's my traveling companion."

"I'm guiding Link on his quest," piped the little fairy, "by giving him hints and tips on how to defeat monsters."

Link lowered down up to Sonic's ear. "Between you and me," he whispered, "she's a bit annoying."

"How so?" Sonic whispered back.

"Just you wait," said Link. Sonic didn't know what he meant, so he just shrugged it off.

"You said you were the Hero of Hyrule," Sonic said, continuing the conversation. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Link gazed at his sword and sighed. "To tell you the truth," he answered, "I didn't earn that title until I drew the Master Sword from the pedestal. My ancestor was an even greater hero than I'll probably ever be."

"Your ancestor?" asked Sonic.

"The Hero of Time; the greatest of Hyrule's heroes. He rescued the fair Princess Zelda and defeated the evil Lord Ganondorf." He paused briefly. "Come to think of it, most of my ancestors did that in their time. I guess this kind of thing runs in my family."

Sonic chuckled. "The classic 'Hero's Journey' story," he mused. "Always a favorite!"

Link smiled a little. "Now I'm caught in my own adventure. Seeing what my ancestors have done before me, it's a tough act to follow."

Sonic patted Link's side. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm sure you'll be a great hero, Link, just like your ancestors."

Link looked at the blue hedgehog. "You really think so?"

"Absolutely!" Sonic smiled.

Link smiled back. "Thank you, Sonic. I do my best. Now let's get moving. We still have plenty of ground to cover."

"Then let's go!" Sonic said with great anticipation. They continued on with their temple trek.

* * *

Eventually they came to a big, dark, eerie room. It seemed to be an old guest room, except the furniture (or what was left of it) was wrecked. The walls of the room were covered with ivy and cobwebs. As Link and Sonic entered the room, the door shut behind them and somehow locked them in. Suddenly the sound of rustling and hissing filled the room. The sound seemed to be coming from the ceiling. They looked up, and suddenly became face-to-face with a giant glowing eye staring right at them. Then it dropped from the ceiling, revealing its identity and nearly scaring the two heroes. The giant eye belonged to a giant spider!

 _Armored Arachnid: Gohma_

"What IS that thing?!" Sonic yelled, gripping onto Link's arm.

"It's Gohma, the giant one-eyed spider!" Link explained half-shaken. "She's one of Ganondorf's strongest monsters! We can't get out of here unless we defeat her!"

"Let me handle this!" Sonic said. Link tried to stop him, but he was too late. Sonic ran up to the giant spider, but Gohma immediately saw Sonic and shot silky threads out of her mouth. Before long Sonic was encased in a silk-covered cocoon, unable to move.

"Don't act so hastily!" Link scolded the cocooned hedgehog. "You have to wait for the right moment to strike!"

Sonic tried to respond, but his words were muffled under the cocoon.

Navi popped up next to Link. "Link!" she squeaked, "Aim for Gohma's eye! That's her weak point!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Navi," he said sarcastically. "I gathered that."

Link reached into the little pouch attached to his belt. He pulled out a wooden bow and some arrows. If Sonic were able to see, he would've been amazed. Link nocked an arrow and aimed at Gohma. He waited for Gohma to open her eye wide enough for him to shoot at it.

The spider turned to face Link. She opened her eye widely as she prepared to shoot silk at him. Without hesitation, Link shot the arrow straight into Gohma's eye.

Gohma cried in agony. Seizing the opportunity, Link rushed over to the cocoon. He cut the threads and freed Sonic from his silky confinement. "Thanks, Link!" said Sonic. "I owe you one!"

"No problem," Link said, "but the fight's not over yet. Look!"

They watched Gohma climb back onto the ceiling. Then it stopped and starting dropping sticky orbs from its rear end. Sonic was grossed out. "Is it doing what I think it's doing?!"

"She's laying eggs!" Link answered with the same level of disgust. The eggs immediately hatched, giving birth to Gohma larvae. "All they do is get in our way!"

Sonic had an idea. "I'll handle these little guys, while you deal with Gohma!"

As Sonic fended off the larvae, Link nocked another arrow and shot at Gohma's eye. Gohma fell from the ceiling crying in agony, with an arrow lodged in her eyeball. The spider's body wiggled, crunched up, and then exploded into a puff of smoke.

"Wow!" Sonic said in amazement. "That was cool!" Then, through the smoke, Sonic saw something shiny. When the smoke cleared, the shining object was in the shape of a diamond, and was green in color. "Is that what I think it is...?"

Link examined the jewel. He had never seen it before. "What is this?"

Sonic raced over to the jewel. "That's a Chaos Emerald!" he exclaimed. He grabbed the gem and admired it. "What's it doing here?"

"Wait," Link said, "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic began to explain. "Chaos Emeralds are gems that contain great chaotic powers. They are powerful on their own, but they are strongest when all seven are together. If these things fall into the wrong hands, the results would be disastrous. I have to keeps these away from Dr. Eggman."

"Dr. Eggman?" Link questioned. Sonic realized that he never explained that.

"He's the enemy in my world," he blatantly said. "But what I want to know is what this is doing here?"

Link shrugged. "Maybe we'll find out, but it's clear that something's not right here." He grabbed Sonic's hand. "C'mon, let's get out of here. There's a portal that will take us out."

As they went through the exit, Sonic looked at the emerald in his hand and pondered it. _If this one is here, then the other six can't be too far away,_ Sonic thought. _But if they're here, what could it mean?_

* * *

 **Surprise! What's a Sonic story without those darn Chaos Emeralds, am I right? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Road to Death Mountain

**Here's Chapter 3! Hopefully you all still read these; Feedback is my only way of knowing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Road to Death Mountain**

The portal dropped the two heroes at the entrance to the Lost Woods. "So," asked Sonic, "what's our next destination?"

"I believe that the next temple is the Fire Temple in Death Mountain," Link said. He pointed at a large volcano in the distance.

"Great! I'll race you there!" Sonic was about to dash off to the mountain, but Link grabbed him by the ear, stopping him his track.

"Hold it right there, speedy!" Link said to him. "Don't just run off again! I'm not as fast as you, remember?"

Sonic stopped running in place and groaned. "I guess I'll follow your lead again..."

Link let go of Sonic's ear. "Fortunately, I think I have a solution that we can agree upon," he said. Link pulled out an ocarina from his pouch and played it. After playing the song, a brown horse came galloping toward them. It approached Link and allowed him to gently pet its face. "This is my horse Epona," Link said to Sonic. "She'll give us the speed we need to get there."

Sonic gazed at the horse. He slowly approached her with his hand up, but Epona neighed and backed away. Link tugged on her straps. "Easy, girl. Easy," Link reassured the horse. "He's not gonna hurt you. He's just a new friend of mine." He looked at Sonic and gestured his head at Epona. "Go on, pet her."

Sonic touched Epona's face and gently pet her. Epona calmed down. He faced Link. "How fast can she go?"

Link smiled. "Fast enough for both of us to work with." He helped Sonic onto Epona's back, and then got himself up onto her back. Link let out a "hyah," and Epona dashed off toward the mountain. Sonic wrapped his arms around Link's body as soon as Epona started galloping. He grinned.

"You're right!" Sonic said in amazement. "She _is_ pretty fast!"

"What'd I tell you?" Link smirked. "We'll be at the Death Mountain foothill in no time!"

* * *

In no time at all they had reached a gate to a village at the foothill of the mountain. Link and Sonic dismounted Epona and entered the village. The sign above the gate read "KAKARIKO VILLAGE".

It was a small, quiet village with houses and a windmill. However, as they entered the village, Sonic noticed something orange among a flock of white chickens. As Sonic approached it, it appeared to be a two-tailed fox. Upon this discovery, he dashed over to it.

"Tails!"

The little fox looked back at Sonic and beamed. "Sonic!" He got up and ran over to Sonic. The two of them collided and gave each other a hug.

"It's great to see you again, buddy!" Sonic said with joy. "Where have you been this whole time?"

"I was right here," Tails answered. "Somehow that light transported us into this world and we got separated. I found myself here in this village."

"I'm just glad you're alright," Sonic said. He let go of Tails.

Link walked up to the two. "So this is your friend?" he asked Sonic.

"Yep!" Tails responded. "My name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me 'Tails'."

"He's pretty good with mechanics," Sonic said, "for someone his age."

"Interesting," Link said. This two-tailed fox seemed just as strange as his blue hedgehog friend. "So what are you doing here, exactly?"

Tails faced Link and showed him his clipboard. "I was studying these strange birds that you call 'Cuccos'. I've never seen such strange birds before."

"Just be careful with those things," Link warned. "Cuccos can be vicious little things if they're provoked."

Tails glanced at the little birds. "These things can be vicious? Interesting." Then his mind shifted to a different subject. "Are you two headed somewhere?"

Sonic snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! We're on our way to Death Mountain. Why don't you come with us?"

"Sure!" Tails agreed. "Why not?" In his excitement he accidentally tossed his clipboard right at one of the cuccos. Link gasped in horror as he saw the cucco get hit. The cucco reared its head and let out a squawk.

" _COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!_ "

A whole flock of cuccos came flying in straight at Link, Sonic, and Tails. They started pecking at them.

"Now look what you've done!" Link cried out amongst the squawking chickens.

"Let's get out of this crazy place!" Sonic yelled in agreement. He grabbed Link and Tails by the hand and dashed out. They rushed to the gateway to Death Mountain.

* * *

Once that were out of Kakariko Village, the cuccos stopped attacking them.

The three of them took a moment to catch their breath. "Man, you weren't kidding!" Tails panted. "Those things _are_ vicious!"

"Death by chickens," Sonic retorted as he dusted himself off. "What a concept!"

Well, now that _that_ is out of the way," Link said, "let's keep going. We have quite a climb to get to the top."

Sonic had an idea. He smiled at Link. "Who says we have to climb?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Sonic faced Tails. "Tails, do you think you can carry both of us?"

"Well," Tails responded with uncertainty, "I'll try."

He began to spin his two tails around in a circle. As they spun faster and faster, Tails was lifted off the ground. Then he was practically airborne, his tails spinning like a helicopter propeller. Link was once again at a loss for words.

Tails grabbed Sonic by the hands and lifted him up. Sonic told Link to grab hold of his legs. Link, having doubt, grabbed hold of Sonic's legs and was lifted off the ground.

"Hold on tight," Tails grunted as he tried to stay in the air. "I don't know how long I can carry you guys."

"Just get us to the top," Link called out to Tails. "Do what you can."

Tails flew as best as he could, carrying the two heroes. He managed to reach a cave entrance at the top of the mountain before he fell to the ground exhausted. Link and Sonic let go of Tails and landed on the ground. Tails panted hard, catching his breath.

Sonic patted Tails on the head. "Thanks for trying, buddy."

Link focused on the cave entrance. "We can go through there," he said. "This cave leads to the Death Mountain Crater."

Sonic leaned on what he thought was a rock and looked over the edge. "At least you got us to the top!"

All of a sudden, the "rock" stood up, flipping Sonic over onto his back. The rock creature turned around. "Who's there," he gently bellowed. He turned around and saw Sonic, revealing its round humanoid body and large face. "What are you?"

Sonic gazed at the thing. "Link," he asked nervously, "what is that thing?"

Link approached the rock thing. "Pardon us, my Goron friend," he said to the thing. "We're just passing through."

The Goron yawned. "Very well, Brother. But I must ask what that thing is." He pointed at Sonic.

"Oh, don't mind him," Link reassured. "He's just a new friend of mine."

"Whatever," the Goron yawned. He curled up and went back to his nap. Sonic stared at the Goron as he curled back up.

Sonic crossed his arms. "Doesn't he know that curling into a ball is _my_ gig?"

* * *

The Death Mountain Crater was extremely hot. Fortunately for Link, he had his heat-resistant tunic on. Sonic and Tails, however, were sweating like crazy.

As they reached the entrance to the Fire Temple, they noticed more strange things. There were pillars and ruins of an old temple that Sonic found awfully familiar. It greatly reminded him of Marble Zone. Link questioned these ruins. "Something is definitely not right here," he said. "These ruins were never here before."

"Yeah," Sonic agreed. "These once belonged in my world, yet they're here in this world."

"But how can that be?" Tails wondered.

Sonic and Link shrugged.

"Whatever it is," Sonic said as they entered the Fire Temple, "It can't mean too much, can it?"

* * *

 **Question: Is my pacing in this story too fast?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fire Temple

**Chapter 4 is here! It'll be a while before the next chapter comes up, so I apologize in advance.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review here! Updates may be sooner with your support!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Fire Temple**

The Fire Temple was an ancient temple built at the heart of the Death Mountain volcano. The Gorons, the rock people, built it in honor of the hero of their tribe, who according to legend defeated a mighty dragon.

The temple itself was very hot. Torches lit the rooms and hallways. Narrow walkways loomed over lava pits. The walls of the temple bore reliefs of Gorons and fire-breathing dragons. There was no dragon like the one described in the legend, but there were smaller dragons that stalked the floors (Link referred to these as "Dodongos").

Sonic and Tails were sweating as they explored the temple. "This place is too hot!" Sonic panted.

Tails pulled out a small gadget and looked at the screen. "The temperature here is incredible!" Tails stated. "This is almost at subterranean level!"

"Well, we are in a volcano, aren't we?" Link retorted. "Besides, I feel just fine."

"Says the one wearing the heat-resistant tunic," Sonic said back. "Do you have a spare?"

"No," Link responded. "But even if I did, I doubt it would fit someone like you!"

"Are you calling me short?!" Sonic snapped.

"Not at all," Link said angrily. "Just skinny."

The two were about to get into a fight, but Tails stepped in and pushed them apart. "Stop it, guys!" he cried. Link and Sonic stopped arguing. "Let's not fight over something not worth fighting over!"

The two huffed at each other.

Navi popped up. "You two need to learn to work together," she piped. "Bickering will get us nowhere."

"Stay out of this, Navi," Link grumbled, annoyed.

"She's right, guys," Tails said. "There's something strange going on here, and we need to find out what. Let's just keep going."

"We don't need you both to remind us," Sonic pointed out. He and Link huffed at the same time.

"And we shouldn't have to," Navi piped.

"I said to be quiet, Navi," Link said. He looked at Sonic. "See what I mean when I said she's annoying?"

"I guess so," Sonic said.

* * *

As they continued their way through the temple, Sonic had more questions to ask. "Link, remind me why we're going through these temples?"

"It's part of the quest," Link answered. "We have to break the curses on all of the temples and then defeat Ganondorf at his castle and save the princess Zelda."

"You know this stuff pretty well!" Tails commented.

"Like I said before," Link said, "this kind of stuff runs in my family."

"What about your fairy friend, Navi?" Tails asked. "What's her story?"

"I was once the Hero of Time's travel companion," Navi answered. "When his journey ended, I left him because I felt he didn't need my help anymore. Now I'm helping this Link, the Hero of Time's descendent, on his journey."

"You knew the Hero of Time?" Sonic asked.

"Of course!" she squeaked. "When I heard he became Hyrule's greatest hero-"

Link stopped her. "That's enough, Navi. I think we've answered enough questions for now. We have to get back to the fight, so let's go."

"Aye aye, sir," Sonic said rather sarcastically.

* * *

Link and Sonic fought many enemies together, with Navi and Tails supporting them. They fought skeletons, lizards with daggers, and bats (Link dubbed these as Stalfos, Lizafos, and Kesse, respectively), along with robotic oversized insects (Sonic knew these as Motobugs, Buzz bombers, and Caterkillers). The two of them still wondered how this was happening, and why the two armies were working together.

Eventually they came to a large room with a big pool of lava in the center. There were strange-looking orb-shaped plants growing in the corners of the room. These plants caught Sonic's attention. He and Tails walked up to one of them. "What is this?" he wondered.

"That's a Bomb Flower," Link answered. "They're a special kind of flower that grow on Death Mountain."

"They're flowers?" Sonic pondered. He plucked the Bomb Flower from its roots. The flower started making a hissing sound.

Tails's eyes widened. "Sonic!" he warned. "I think it's going to-"

 ** _BOOM!_** The flower suddenly exploded on Sonic, leaving him covered in soot.

"...explode."

"You could've said that sooner, y'know," Sonic huffed, dusting himself off.

"They aren't called 'Bomb' Flowers for nothing," Link retorted.

Suddenly they heard footsteps. Something huge was coming their way. The footsteps became louder and closer with each stomp. When the stomping ceased, the trio became face-to-face with a giant reptilian monster. The monster opened its gaping maw and let out a roar!

 _Infernal Dinosaur: King Dodongo_

"That's one huge Dodongo!" Sonic shouted.

King Dodongo inhaled deeply. Its belly began glowing fire-orange.

"Watch out!" Link cried. He grabbed Sonic and Tails by the hand, and they ducked. The giant lizard then shot out fire from its mouth, nearly burning them. The beast slowly stomped toward the trio.

"Quite the slowpoke, isn't he?" Tails commented.

Then King Dodongo curled up into a ball and started rolling at them. Link, Sonic, and Tails immediately started running from the rolling behemoth.

"Geez!" Sonic sneered. "Is everyone stealing my style now?!"

They duck into a corner of the room, King Dodongo barely missing them.

"How do we stop this monster?" Sonic wondered.

"Throw those bomb flowers into his mouth!" Navi squeaked out.

"Can it, Navi!" Link said to the little fairy.

"That's brilliant!" Tails cheered. "Sonic, grab that Bomb Flower next to you!"

"Got it!" Sonic responded. He plucked the flower and ran up to the beast. "Hey, big guy!" he taunted. "You hungry?"

King Dodongo growled. It opened its jaws and inhaled deeply. Sonic jumped up and tossed the bomb into the lizard's mouth, shouting, "Eat this!" The lizard inhaled the bomb and swallowed it whole. The bomb exploded inside King Dodongo's stomach. Upon the explosion, the trio made an unbelievable discovery.

" _It's a robot?!_ "

The explosion had blown off King Dodongo's "skin", revealing its robotic structure. It was indeed built to look and behave like a Dodongo, but this was not a real Dodongo at all. Sonic immediately thought of Dr. Eggman, since he was more likely to have built it. But if Eggman built it, how did he know what a Dodongo was?

The Robo-Dodongo made a mechanical growling sound. It slowly stomped over to Link and Tails. It opened its robotic jaws and inhaled deeply with a now-visible vacuum. Thinking fast, Tails plucked a Bomb Flower and tossed it at the vacuum. The vacuum sucked up the bomb, but the bomb was so big that it blocked the tube.

The bomb exploded, completely destroying Robo-Dodongo. Its pieces scattered all across the room. A cloud of smoke from the explosion remained where the mechanical monster once stood. When the smoke cleared, something shiny and red appeared. Sonic knew immediately knew what it was: another Chaos Emerald. He picked up the jewel.

"Is that another Emerald?" Link asked.

"How curious," Tails pondered. "So that monster was hiding an emerald? Why here?"

"I still don't know," Sonic answered. "We found one at the Forest Temple earlier."

"That could only mean," Link said, "that there are emeralds hiding in the temples."

"Well, that's convenient!" Sonic said, agreeing with Link's theory. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"Report, Shadow the Hedgehog!", came a voice from a wrist communicator.

A black and red hedgehog that looked much like Sonic answered the call. "This is Shadow reporting. What is it now, Doctor?"

"We've received reports from our minions that Link and Sonic have just cleared the Fire Temple and found another Chaos Emerald."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Simple: Get to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia. Surely there's an emerald in there. Retrieve it before they do. Understood?"

"Understood," Shadow replied. He hung up. _This ought to be interesting,_ he thought to himself. _Two heroes at once? I think I can handle that._

* * *

 **Dun-dun-duuuuun!**


	5. Chapter 5: Link Goes Alone

**Chapter 5 is here, and much earlier than expected! I got quite a few reviews on the last chapter. You guys rock!**

 **But before we go on, there something I want to ask those of you who've read the original version of this story. Do you think my improvements on the story are good so far? If you have any suggestions on how I could remaster any of the upcoming chapters, feel free to message me. I want to keep the spoilers to a minimum, so don't post story-related suggestions in a review for this chapter.**

 **Anyways, on with the story! And remember to leave a review for this one! Feedback on the story will keep me writing!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Link Goes Alone**

After leaving Death Mountain, the trio headed off for their next destination. Link and Sonic climbed onto Epona, who was patiently waiting for them at the village gate. Link kicked her sides, and Epona started galloping across Hyrule Field. Tails flew close behind Link and Sonic.

"So," Sonic asked, "Where to now?"

"Lake Hylia," Link simply answered. "If there was an emerald in the Fire Temple, there must be one in the Water Temple."

Hearing the word 'water' made Sonic feel uneasy. He wasn't a strong swimmer, and drowning was his greatest fear. He only hoped that swimming wasn't required to navigate such a temple.

* * *

Before long they arrived at Lake Hylia. It was a huge lake; almost half the size of Hyrule Field. There was a cottage by the lakeshore along with a fishing pond. There were small islands out in the lake, one of which had a tree on it. The two heroes dismounted Epona, and Sonic scanned his surroundings. He saw some strangely familiar-looking totem poles and palm trees. Yet, as far as he could tell, there wasn't anything that one would consider to be a temple.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"It's not visible from up here," Link explained. "The entrance is underwater."

Sonic froze, his eyes wide with horror. " _Underwater?!_ " he gasped.

Link glanced down at Sonic. "Is something wrong?"

Tails joined the conversation. "He never told you? Sonic can't swim."

"Can't swim?" Link questioned. "Why didn't you say so?! Swimming is the only way to reach the entrance. And you'll need to be able to hold your breath; most of the temple is submerged in water."

Link's description was just as Sonic had feared, if not worse.

"At least I have this," Link said as he pulled a blue tunic out of his pouch. "The Zora Tunic."

Tails looked at the outfit in Link's hands. "What does it do?" he asked.

"The Zora Tunic allows the wearer to breathe underwater and swim faster," Link explained.

"Interesting," Tails pondered. "Clothing that allows aquatic respiration and movement? That seems physically and scientifically impossible..."

His thoughts were interrupted by Sonic. "Gimme that tunic!" he said, lunging at Link.

"Hey!" exclaimed Link. "What's the big idea?!"

"I need that thing more than you do!" he answered crossly.

"But it won't fit you!" Link shouted. "It's too big for you!"

"Are you calling me short again?!" Sonic snapped.

"GUYS, STOP!" Tails shouted. He tried to stop their fight.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, TAILS!" Sonic snapped, shoving Tails away.

Tails fell to the ground on his rear hard. He was in utter shock; he had just been pushed aside by his own idol. His partner. _His_ _friend_. Sonic would never do such a thing to him, and yet he just did.

"You know what?" Link said after much back-and-forth bickering, "I'll go to the Water Temple myself! I don't need your help anyway!"

"Fine!" Sonic scoffed. "Tails and I will wait right here! But don't come crying to me if you can't handle any badniks in there!" He turned away in disgust.

"Fine!" Link sneered. "You'll only get in the way, anyway." He slipped into his Zora Tunic and dived into the lake. He swam to the very bottom of the lake, entering the submerged temple alone.

Back on the surface, Sonic noticed Tails sitting on the ground, almost in tears. Sonic's anger melted away upon seeing his friend, and he approached him. "Tails?" he softly asked. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Tails sniffled. "You hurt me."

"I'm sorry, buddy," Sonic said. "I didn't mean to."

"I thought you were my friend!" Tails snapped, startling Sonic. "I thought you'd never push me aside like this! Why would you do such a thing?!"

"Tails, please." Sonic pleaded, becoming worried. "Try to understand."

"No," Tails said angrily, standing back up. "I understand completely. You only care about yourself. You don't know how to work with others as a team." He started spinning his tails around. "Maybe you're better off without me."

Tails lifted himself up off the ground and started to fly away. "Tails, wait!" Sonic tried to stop him from leaving, but Tails refused to acknowledge Sonic's pleads. Soon enough he was gone, leaving Sonic all by himself.

Sonic had never felt so alone.

* * *

The Water Temple was a deep, damp temple used as a place of worship for the Zoras, the fish people. Fountains shaped like dragon heads and reliefs of the tribe's crest decorated the walls. Some of the chambers were flooded with water, with small sea creatures lurking within the depths.

There were plenty of monsters Link fought within the temple. Tektites, giant four-legged insects, slid across the water's surface; Shell Blades, giant clams with sharp-edged shells, chomped away underwater; and more Stalfos stalked the halls, wielding their swords. Among this mix of baddies, Link came across some of the badniks Sonic had mentioned earlier. Burrowbots, drill-wielding robots, popped up from underground; Jawz, mechanical fish, chomped away with the Shell Blades; and Orbinauts, floating spheres, launched fireballs everywhere. Link had the most difficulty dealing with all these enemies.

 _As if this place wasn't frustrating enough,_ Link said to himself. He had remembered hearing tales of the Hero of Time, and how he struggled the most in here out of all the temples he had conquered on his journey. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on ol' Sonic. He only wanted to help me. But I turned him down for, what, not being able to swim?_ He was questioning his own decision on leaving Sonic behind, but eventually shrugged. _Eh, I'll manage._ He continued onward.

* * *

Back outside, Sonic felt very lonely. His so-called 'partner' Link had gone to the temple alone, and his best friend Tails had left him after having his feelings hurt. For a good while, Sonic had remained silent, pondering over everything he had said before. If he hadn't shouted or argued or pushed his friend aside, none of this would've happened. He was so caught up in his fear of water that he mistreated his friend without even knowing he did so. He wondered if Tails would ever come back, and if he would be willing to forgive and forget.

Eventually, Sonic decided to cheer himself up by exploring the lakeshore. He ran multiple laps around the lake at top speed (Not once did he grow tired). He often took short breaks to admire the lakeside scenery. He had to admit, Hyrule was a beautiful land. He would certainly miss this place if/when he returned home.

But among the beautiful scenery, Sonic had an unsettling feeling. While he noticed the familiar totem poles and palm trees, he had just now noticed how the sun's position in the sky had not changed since his arrival. It was as if time stood still.

 _What could be the cause of all this?_ he wondered. _It's as if Hyrule and Mobius are merging together. But that can't be!_

Little did Sonic know that his little theory would be proven right.

* * *

Back in the Water Temple, Link came to a large room big enough for a large enemy. When he entered, however, there was no large enemy. Instead, a black figure stood in the center, facing away from Link. The black figure looked much like Sonic, but Link knew this wasn't Sonic at all.

"Who are you?" Link asked the mysterious hedgehog.

The black hedgehog turned around and faced Link. He smirked rather evilly. "You've never heard of me, Link?" he said in an oily voice. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

 **Yay for cliffhangers!** **Will Link be able to fight Shadow without Sonic's help? Find out next time! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Link vs Shadow

**Chapter 6! I'll be taking a little break after this, since the next chapter will be a long one and I have other things going on.**

 **On a side note, I have plans for another Zelda crossover story: with Disney/Pixar's "Inside Out". I have some ideas floating around for the story, and I would like to know which idea(s) will work best. I have a poll set up on my profile showing my ideas so far. Feel free to take the time to vote on my ideas or offer me any suggestions you may have.**

 **All that aside, let's get on with the story! As always, be sure to leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Link vs. Shadow**

"I can't say that I have heard of you, Shadow," Link said to the dark hedgehog, "But how do you know my name?"

"Dr. Eggman informed me about Sonic being with a young swordsman named Link on a hunt for the Chaos Emeralds," Shadow answered. "Surely he was referring to you."

"Dr. Eggman?" Link asked. He remembered Sonic mentioning that name to him. "But how does _he_ know me?"

"Come now," Shadow mused. "Do you think you and that faker Sonic are the _only_ ones working together? Speaking of which, I see he's not with you."

"He... refused to go into this temple with me this time," Link blatantly said.

Shadow huffed. "How typical," he said. "That faker isn't one to work with others. But never mind him for now; you should be more concerned about why I'm here. They sent me here to find the Chaos Emerald hidden in this temple."

"Not unless I find it first!" Link declared.

Shadow smirked. "I'm afraid you're too late for that," he said. He reached behind his back and pulled out a shiny, deep-blue emerald.

Link stared at the emerald. Shadow had already beaten him to it. "What does Eggman plan to do with that?" he questioned.

"That doesn't matter to you," Shadow said. "You seem to really want this emerald. So I am willing to give it to you _if_..."

Link reached for his sword, ready to pull it out.

Shadow made an evil look. "...you defeat _me_! And since Sonic's not here to help you, we are evenly matched."

Link swiftly drew his sword. "Alright," Link said in determination. "I accept your challenge!"

Shadow chuckled. "Don't challenge me lightly."

 _Ultimate Life Form: Shadow_

Link lunged at Shadow while swinging his sword. Shadow immediately slid to the side, causing Link to miss. Link swung at him again, only to miss again. Shadow was simply moving too fast.

"How pathetic!" Shadow taunted. He gripped the emerald in his left hand, and a glowing spear materialized in his right hand. He thrust the spear at Link while shouting, "Chaos Spear!"

Link rolled out of the way, avoiding the spear. _How did he do that?_ he wondered. He tried to attack Shadow again.

Shadow held the emerald up high and shouted "Chaos Control!" He instantly vanished. Link didn't know how he missed him that time. Before he could process what just happened, Shadow reappeared behind Link and swiftly kicked the back of his head, knocking Link to the ground.

Link got back up and rubbed the back of his head. He let out an "ouch."

Shadow laughed maniacally. "I told you, don't challenge me lightly!" Then, he held his arms up and started building up energy. A giant red orb was forming in his hands. "CHAOS..."

 _Wait!_ Link thought. _'Chaos'? Of course! He's using the Chaos Emerald!_

"BLAST!" Shadow finished. He launched the orb directly at Link. Link, thinking fast, rolled out of harm's way. He reached into his pouched and pulled out his clawshot; a glove with a gripping claw attached to a chain. Link pulled the trigger and launched the claw at Shadow. Before Shadow could react, the claw gripped around his torso. The chain retracted, pulling Shadow over to Link. Link quickly put the clawshot away and swung his sword at Shadow. This time he really hit him.

Shadow let out a pained grunt, covering his chest with his free hand. The sword slash had cut off some of the fur on his chest and probably left a gash there as well. He looked up at Link. "Impressive," he admitted. "You managed to hit me." He straightened up and moved his hand away from his chest. "But let's see if you can do it again!" He slid backwards and created more glowing spears. He threw three Chaos Spears at once.

Link blocked each spear with his shield. Link launched his clawshot at Shadow again, but this time Shadow used Chaos Control and vanished. He reappeared behind Link and kicked him again.

"Thought you could pull that trick on me again, did you?" he mused. "I'm much smarter than that!"

Link decided to change his strategy. He aimed the clawshot at Shadow and launched it again. Before the claw grabbed him, Shadow used Chaos Control again and vanished. Link immediately retracted the claw and swiftly turned around while swinging his sword. Just as Link predicted, Shadow had appeared right behind him and was about to kick him again. Link struck him with his sword, much to Shadow's dismay.

Shadow fell to the floor. He covered his right arm with his left hand. He grunted in pain. "Enough," he declared. "You have clearly outwitted me!"

"Indeed," Link said. "You were using the emerald, weren't you?"

Shadow stood up. "You are strong," Shadow admitted. "You are stronger and more clever than any person I've ever known. You have proven your strength to me enough. The Chaos Emerald is yours." Shadow tossed the emerald at Link, with Link catching it.

The portal to the exit appeared behind Shadow. "I'll let you go this time," Shadow vowed to Link, "but next time we meet, there will be no mercy!" He stepped into the portal and disappeared.

Link gazed at the blue emerald in his hand. He had to show this to Sonic at once.

* * *

Sonic saw Link appear by the lakeshore after a brief flash of light. He walked up to him. "Well?" Sonic asked, intrigued. "How did it go?"

Link told Sonic everything that had happened inside the Water Temple. Sonic wasn't the least bit surprised when Link mentioned having trouble fighting badniks. What did surprise him, however, was when Link mentioned fighting Shadow.

"Shadow's here, too?" he said, thinking out loud.

"I take it that you know him?" Link asked.

"I do," Sonic answered. "It's a bit of a long story, but to put it simple he was a creation of Eggman's grandfather, and now he works for Dr. Eggman."

Link looked around. "Where's Tails?" he asked.

Sonic lowered his head in shame. "He left. He was pretty upset when I pushed him away earlier."

Link looked at the blue hedgehog in sympathy. "Sorry to hear that. I'm sure he'll turn up again." Then, Link remembered something important. "By the way, I found something you might want to see," he said as he reached into his pouch. He pulled out the blue Chaos Emerald and showed it to Sonic.

"Another emerald!" Sonic said in delight. "Now we only have four left to find!" His cheering faded when Link spoke to him.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

Link hung his head down. "I'm... I'm sorry that I left you behind. Without you, I realized that... that I can't do this quest alone."

"It's okay, Link," Sonic responded. "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I only thought about myself. And _I_ learned that traveling with a friend is more fun than traveling alone."

"Maybe Navi and Tails were right," Link said. "We need to work together if we are to complete this quest. We _need_ each other."

Just then, Navi popped up. "So..." she piped, "does this mean that you two will get along now?"

Link and Sonic both nodded at the little fairy.

"Then maybe my work here is done," Navi said. She flew over by Link. "You'll be fine on your own, right?"

"Of course," Link smiled.

Link couldn't tell, but Navi smiled. "Take care of yourself," she piped. She softly kissed Link's cheek.

"Navi?" Sonic added. "If you find Tails, tell him I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"I will!" Navi squeaked. With that, she flew away until she was completely out of sight.

Link looked back down at Sonic and held his hand out in front of him. "Friends?"

Sonic looked up at Link and smiled. He grabbed Link's hand and shook it.

"Friends!"

* * *

 **And so, we have reached the end of the first story arc. Link and Sonic have now learned to work as a team, three of the seven Chaos Emeralds have been found, and the mystery of the merging worlds continues to be unanswered. The adventure is just beginning!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7, where the second story arc will begin!**


	7. Chapter 7: Zelda's Escape

**We enter the second story arc with Chapter 7! I apologize for the little hiatus. It'll probably be another good while before the next one as well.**

 **Just a heads-up for this chapter. The focus of this chapter is on Zelda and Amy instead of Link and Sonic. No, this isn't a filler chapter; it is actually an important part of the story. This will be the only chapter where I will focus on other characters besides the main ones.**

 **Anyway, on with the story! And don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Zelda's Escape**

The terrain of Hyrule was changing. Palm trees were sprouting in the forests and fields. The grass and dirt started to bear checker patterns. A large facility was being built next to Hyrule Castle, which had been taken over by the dark lord. And yet, nobody thought that this strange occurrence meant anything.

High in the sky, a humongous flying red battleship soared over Hyrule. It was known as the Egg Carrier. Inside, a very fat man with a bushy mustache and a red jacket was glaring angrily at Shadow, who had just returned from his mission.

"I am disappointed in you, Shadow," the fat man said sternly. "You let those fools take that Chaos Emerald!"

"I am sorry, Doctor," Shadow said. "I challenged Link for the emerald and lost. I had underestimated him. It will never happen again, Doctor."

Just then, another person stepped in: a tall man wearing black armor and a red cape. He had deep-green skin, orange-red hair and sideburns, and a jewel embedded in his forehead. His metal boots clanked as he walked in.

"Dr. Eggman," the man said in a deep voice, "Our troops have detected where another Chaos Emerald is hidden."

Eggman turned around to face the man. "Excellent," he responded. "Where, exactly?"

"At the Ice Caverns," the man answered.

Eggman faced back at Shadow. "I'll give you another chance, Shadow. Bring me that Chaos Emerald from Ice Cavern. Fail me again, and you shall suffer the consequences."

"Understood, Doctor," said Shadow. He skated out of the room, passing by the tall man.

"Do you still trust him?" the man asked.

"Of course," Eggman answered. He walked over to the window and gazed outside. "You know, Ganondorf, I should thank you for your assistance in finding the emeralds and fending off that pesky hedgehog, along with the swordsman you call 'Link'."

"My pleasure, Doctor," Ganondorf said. "And _I_ should thank _you_ for lending me your robot army and this fine aircraft. It makes a fine prison for my captive, the lovely Princess Zelda,"

"Along with Amy Rose, Sonic's friend," Eggman added. "Soon enough, this world will be _ours_!" (He was about to say "mine", but quickly corrected himself.)

Ganondorf walked up next to Dr. Eggman. "And there will me no one above us!"

They both laughed maniacally.

* * *

Elsewhere within the aircraft, a princess wearing a white-and-pink dress and a pink hedgehog in a red dress were locked up in the prison cells. They managed to hear Eggman and Ganondorf's conversation.

"This isn't good," said the princess in worry.

"You're telling me, Zelda!" the pink hedgehog said in agreement. "I might never see Sonic again!"

"That's not what I mean, Amy!" Zelda said. "The fact that they are working together only makes this situation worse! When Ganondorf and Eggman formed their pact, Hyrule and your world... what was it again?"

"Mobius," Amy answered.

"Right," Zelda said. "Anyway, Hyrule and Mobius started coming together and are slowly becoming one."

Amy gasped.

"If we don't find a way to stop this," Zelda continued, "our worlds will become corrupt and eventually be destroyed!"

"Oh no!" Amy gasped again. "But how do you know this?"

Zelda held up her right hand, showing a triangular marking on it. "The Triforce of Wisdom gives me the knowledge of such things."

"If what you said is true, we could all perish! We have to find Sonic!" Amy declared.

"And Link as well," Zelda agreed.

"But we're locked up in here," Amy pointed out. "And the security here is strict. We might not make it out in time!"

"The situation is desperate," Zelda said. "We have to escape, no matter what! Fortunately, I have a plan."

She held up her right hand. The marking of the Triforce began to glow. Zelda vanished behind a flash of light. When the light dimmed, a person dressed like a ninja stood in her place. The person bore the sheik symbol-a singular eye with a teardrop beneath-on his chest.

"Whoa!" Amy said in disbelief. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Sheik," said the ninja. His voice sounded like Zelda's, but somewhat deeper. "This is my disguise. Just stay close and we'll escape together safely."

"But how do we break out of this cell?"

"Observe, little hedgehog," Sheik said. Sheik kicked the cell door down with ease. The instant the door broke, sirens wailed and red lights flashed.

"BREAKOUT ALERT! BREAKOUT ALERT!" blurted the alarm.

* * *

Eggman and Ganondorf heard the alarm go off. "Breakout?!" Eggman shouted. "It's those brats! Send out the troops!"

Ganondorf rushed and grabbed the microphone. "Report, all troops!" he commanded. "Stop those prisoners, no matter what! We can't let them escape!"

* * *

"Not good!" Amy said in worry. "They already know our plan!"

"There's no time to waste!" Sheik told her. "Let's move!"

Sheik and Amy quickly navigated the corridors of the Egg Carrier, but it wasn't long before a horde of Ganondorf's monsters blocked their path. "HALT!" growled a pig-faced moblin. "Do not try to escape!"

"Don't think that we won't!" Sheik said. She reached behind her back and pulled out a golden bow. As she pulled back the string, a golden arrow magically materialized. Sheik then released the string, launching the arrow straight at the monster horde and knocking them all out.

"Wow!" Amy said in pure awe. "What a shot!"

"Thank you, my friend," Sheik said. "But the battle is not over yet. I'm certain that they're sending reinforcements."

They continued running down the corridors until a band of Eggman's robots blocked their way. "THIS IS AS FAR AS YOU WILL GET," beeped one of the robots.

"Oh yeah?!" Amy said. Her confidence had built up. She reached behind her back and pulled out a giant mallet. She swung the mallet around, knocking every robot out of the way.

"Great work, Amy," Sheik said. "Now let's hurry!"

Eventually they reached a staircase at the end of the hall. The stairway led them to the top deck of the Egg Carrier. Sheik looked around for a safe way down, but the aircraft was so high up that the ground seemed too far down. Soon enough both groups of minions found their way atop the deck and surrounded Sheik and Amy. They were cornered. The monsters and robots all lunged to attack, but Sheik thought quick.

Sheik held out her arms and said, " _Nayru's Love_!" Instantly, a blue force field formed around the two. The minions tried to bust through the shield. The force field started flickering as the minions attacked.

"Now what do we do?" asked Amy nervously.

"This shield won't last for long," Sheik said. She looked over the side of the ship. "Our only choice now is to jump off!"

" _What?!_ " Amy shrieked. "Are you crazy?! We can't survive a fall like that!"

"What other choice do we have?" Sheik said. "Grab my hand!"

Amy grabbed Sheik's hand, unsure about her plan.

Sheik took Amy under her arm and leaped over the side of the ship just as the shield faded. The monsters and robots could only watch as the two fell.

Amy was screaming the entire way down. As they fell, they could see a volcano right underneath them. Worse still, they were right above the lava-filled crater. "We're about to land in lava!" Amy shrieked. She shut her eyes.

"Oh, no we're not," Sheik said. " _Farore's Wind_!"

As soon as she said those words, they vanished from midair and reappeared on the ground next to the lava pit. Amy slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "We're... we're alive...?" Upon discovering that they were safe, Amy let out a sigh of relief. "You really had me worried there! But where are we?"

"This is Death Mountain," Sheik said, "and that means that Kakariko Village is nearby."

"But what about Sonic and Link?" Amy asked.

"I would guess that they're on their way to the Shadow Temple, which is also near Kakariko." Sheik paused briefly in thought. "They might be passing by the village now! We must make haste and warn them about the crisis!"

Without hesitation, Sheik and Amy rushed off to the village.

* * *

" _HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ESCAPE?!_ " Eggman yelled at a short, orange robot (an Egg Pawn).

"I'm sorry, Dr. Eggman," said the Egg Pawn. "They had outsmarted us."

"That's no excuse!" said Eggman.

"However," the robot continued, "We have a puzzling situation."

"And what would that be?" questioned Eggman, as he stroked his mustache.

"The person that accompanied Amy in her escape was identified as 'Sheik', but Zelda was not with her. When we checked the cell, but prisoners were gone."

"Hmmm..." Eggman said in thought. "How interesting... Still, it matters little. Send out more troops!"

"Yes, sir!" answered the Egg Pawn, saluting. The little robot exited the room.

Eggman sent out a message to Shadow. "Report, Shadow!"

"Reporting, Doctor," answered Shadow's voice. "Just found the Chaos Emerald."

"Excellent," Eggman said. "But don't return yet; I have a new mission for you."

"What is it?"

"Our two prisoners Zelda and Amy have just recently escaped. I want you to find them and bring them back to me. Do you understand?"

"Understood," Shadow answered.

"And remember," Eggman added, "Do not fail me again."

* * *

 **Nothing like a little Sheik action, am I right? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Sheik's Warning and Dark Link

**Chapter 8 is here at last! Sorry for the delay on this one; I've been caught up in everything else at my college. But really, all I'm actually doing is taking my old story and adding new things to it. So this really shouldn't be that big of a project.**

 **Alright, enough babbling. On with the story! Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sheik's Warning and Dark Link**

Link and Sonic were hanging out at the Milk Bar in Kakariko Village for a drink. Sonic was still feeling worried about his friend Tails.

"We've searched almost all of Hyrule," Sonic moaned, "and still found no sign of Tails!"

"Don't worry, Sonic," Link said. "We'll find him soon."

The waiter came to their table carrying two bottles of milk. "Your freshly made Lon Lon Milk, boys," the waiter said to them as he placed the milk on the table. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Barton," Link said.

"Hey waiter," Sonic said as he sipped his milk. "By any chance, have you seen a two-tailed fox around here?"

Barton thought for a bit. "A two-tailed fox, you say? I think I saw one just today."

Sonic's eyes widened. "You did? Where was he?"

"Just here in the village," Barton answered. "He was examining some cucco birds until some shadowy thing came up to him and snatched him away."

"Where did it go?!" Link demanded to know.

"I think I saw it go toward the graveyard," Barton answered. "Probably into that cursed Shadow Temple. Best stay away from that place if you know what's good for you." He left their table and went back to the bar.

"The Shadow Temple," Link said. "That's the next place we have to go! We're bound to find a Chaos Emerald there!"

"Tails, too!" Sonic added. Then something occurred to him. "Wait, we went by this village when we went to Death Mountain, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Link answered as he drank his milk. "So?"

"So why didn't we go to the Shadow Temple first?!"

Link pondered that for a while. He shrugged and said, "Just slipped my mind, I guess."

"Whatever," Sonic groaned. "I'm not gonna question this story's logic." He drank up the rest of his milk.

* * *

Link and Sonic finished drinking and left the bar (Link left the waiter a tip). As they walked out of the bar, Sonic was greeted by a familiar pink hedgehog. "Sonic!" it shouted as it pounced on him. "I finally found you, my darling Sonic!"

"AMY?!" Sonic yelped in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Who are you?" Link asked the pink hedgehog.

"I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend," she answered.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend!" Sonic said in denial. "But that's beside the point! Why are you here? I thought Eggman captured you and took you to the Egg Carrier!"

Amy let go of Sonic. "I was," she answered, "but I had a little help escaping."

"Help?" Sonic questioned. "From whom?"

Another person walked up next to Amy. "From me. I am Sheik, the last member of the Sheikah tribe."

"Sheik?" Link wondered. He felt that there was something familiar about Sheik, but at the same time a total stranger.

"Amy and I escaped from our prison on the Egg Carrier to warn you two."

"Warn us?" Sonic wondered. "Of what, exactly?"

"Haven't you noticed how our two worlds seem to be merging into one?" Sheik questioned.

Link and Sonic nodded.

Sheik explained them everything. She told them how Eggman and Ganondorf were working together to take over the two worlds. "However," she continued, "their pact somehow caused the two worlds to start slowly become one. Once they come together completely, they could become corrupt and eventually..." she paused briefly. "... _Be destroyed_."

Link and Sonic exchanged looks of horror. "Our worlds... _destroyed_?"

"How can we stop it?" Sonic asked in worry.

"I'm not sure of that yet," Sheik answered. "But we might find a way to stop this once we defeat the ones who started it."

"Eggman and Ganondorf!" the two heroes said in unison.

"We really need those Chaos Emeralds now!" Link exclaimed.

"Let's get to that Shadow Temple and find that emerald!" Sonic said in determination.

The two heroes rushed off toward the graveyard. Amy and Sheik watched as Link and Sonic went on their way. "Good luck, Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"And to you as well, Link," Sheik added. "We're counting on you."

Nobody noticed that Shadow was hiding out of sight beside the Milk Bar building. He had heard the entire conversation.

 _If what 'Sheik' says is true,_ he said to himself, _our world will be destroyed. I must report this to Eggman!_ He was about to activate his wrist communicator, but stopped himself. _Even if I did tell them, they wouldn't believe me. They'll think I'm lying to them and just trying to weasel out of my mission._

Shadow could not decide which path to follow: the heroes, or the villains. If he sided with the heroes, Eggman would be furious with his betrayal; if he sided with the villains, the world would be destroyed for sure.

At long last, he made his decision. _They need my help more than ever._ He dashed away without another word.

* * *

The Shadow Temple was a dark, eerie dungeon filled with illusions, skeletons, and torture devices. The walls seemed to be made out of dry skin and bones. The floors were stained with blood. Undead corpses, known as ReDeads, stalked the many chambers and halls. Old tales described the Shadow Temple as a place where Hyrule's greatest fugitives were tortured and punished for their crimes. They were either hanged, burned, impaled, or even beheaded.

Needless to say, Link and Sonic were extremely creeped out. With all of the torture devices and dead people around, Sonic feared what would become of his dear friend Tails. Link could see the worry in Sonic's eyes.

"Stay calm, Sonic," Link said in reassurance. "We'll find him soon..."

Suddenly, they both heard moaning. A ReDead was standing right in front of them. It looked right at the two heroes. Without warning, the ReDead let out a blood-curdling screech. It was the most unpleasant sound they had ever heard. To make matters worse, Link and Sonic couldn't move at all.

"I... I c-can't move!" Sonic wailed. He tried to move his legs, but the scream seemed to have paralyzed him.

The ReDead ambled its way over to Sonic. Then it latched itself onto Sonic. It gnawed on his head, as if it tried to eat him alive.

"Get it off!" Sonic cried. "GET IT OFF!"

Link regained his senses. He slashed his sword at the ReDead, making it let go of Sonic. He managed to slice the ReDead's head off. The ReDead's body collapsed and fell to the floor, eventually melting into the floor.

Sonic was breathing hard. "Sweet Chaos," he exclaimed, "that was close! Thanks, buddy!"

"Don't mention it," Link smiled. "ReDeads are the worst."

Sonic dusted himself off. "Let's keep going. The sooner we find Tails and that Chaos Emerald, the sooner we can leave this place!"

* * *

They eventually came to a strange room. As they walked in, they noticed water on the floor. There was an old dead tree in the center of the room. It seemed as if they were outside.

"It's probably just another trick," Link said.

Then, they heard a familiar voice. "Sonic! Help me!"

"Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Is that you, buddy? Where are you?"

"You can't see me because of this illusion!" Tails' voice answered back. "You have to defeat that shadowy thing!"

"What shadowy thing?" Link asked.

From the corner of his eye, Sonic looked down at Link's feet. Either he was seeing things, or Link's reflection on the water had just vanished. Sonic tugged on Link's shirt. "Link!" he said, "your reflection is gone!"

Link looked down at his feet. Sure enough, his reflection was gone!

A different voice came out. "You've done well to get this far," said the voice. It sounded much like Link's, except deeper. "But your journey ends with me, foolish heroes!"

A shadowy figure emerged from the water. The figure took on the shape of Link.

Sonic stared in disbelief. "W-Who are you?!"

The shadowy creature's eyes glowed red as it pulled out a sword. "I am Dark Link, and I shall bring you both to your knees!"

 _Evil_ _Doppelgänger: Dark Link_

"He looks just like you, Link!" Sonic said.

"He might look like me," Link said, "but his fighting skills are nothing compared to my own." He ran up to Dark Link and swung his sword at him, but Dark Link quickly held up his shield and blocked the attack. Then Dark Link swung his sword at Link, only to miss him as Link quickly jumped out of range.

Their swords clanged as they hit each other. Link and Dark Link pushed against each other, waiting for one of them to give in. Suddenly, Link had an idea. He looked at Sonic and gestured his head at Dark Link. Sonic immediately knew what to do. Sonic ran around behind Dark Link, jumped into the air, curled up into a ball, and struck Dark Link on the back.

"Yaargh!" Dark Link cried in agony. He turned and looked at Sonic. "I'll get you for that, you spiky little fiend!"

Dark Link swung his sword at Sonic again and again, only to have Sonic repeatedly jumping and dodging every attack. "Is that all ya got, faker?" he teased. He waved at Link to tell him to strike Dark Link while he was distracted.

Link seized the opportunity and slashed at Dark Link with his sword. Dark Link cried in agony again. "You wretched brat!"

Then it was Link's turn to distract the dark being and Sonic's turn to strike him. Then Link delivered the final blow and stabbed Dark Link. Dark Link moaned as he slowly evaporated.

"We did it!" Sonic cheered.

"We make a good team." Link said.

The room started to change. The water disappeared and the walls materialized. Then, in the middle of the room, Tails appeared. Sonic rushed over to him. "Tails!"

"Sonic!" Tails said back. "You came to save me!"

Sonic gripped Tails. "Thank goodness you're alright! I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier."

"It's okay, Sonic," Tails said. "I forgive you. Oh, and I assume you're also looking for this?" He reached behind him and pulled out a shiny purple gem.

"The Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed. "Thanks, buddy!"

"That makes four." Link added. "Only three more to find."

"Three more to find immediately!" Sonic said. "Come on! Let's go find them!"

"And so we shall," Link agreed. "For our worlds depend on us."

* * *

 **Wow, this was a pretty long chapter! Now the heroes know what's at stake, and must complete this quest more than ever!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Haunted Wasteland

**Chapter 9! This things almost over; we have about 4 more chapters until the end! Hopefully you all are still reading this story.**

 **As always, be sure to leave a review on this chapter for more of the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Haunted Wasteland**

"So you and Link are working together now?" Tails asked Sonic after they left the Shadow Temple.

"Yep," Sonic answered. "The fate of our worlds is at stake now."

"And you two will be fine on your own, right?" Tails asked.

"We're positive," Link said. "Hope there are no hard feelings."

"No worries," Tails said. "But you should probably take this with you, Sonic." He gave Sonic some kind of wrist communicator. "Use this communicator in case you do need my help."

"Thanks, buddy," Sonic said. He put on the wrist communicator. "Just stay out of trouble now."

"I promise!" Tails said. Then he flew away.

Sonic looked up at Link. "So... where to now?"

* * *

Link and Sonic had arrived at the Gerudo Valley, an area by a vast desert and home of the Gerudo tribe. There was a small marketplace near the entrance to the desert. Link and Sonic decided to stop for a bit and gather some more gear for their journey ahead and ask the locals about the desert.

"How much is this blue stuff?" Sonic asked one of shopkeepers.

"Blue Potions are 60 Rupees per bottle," answered the shopkeeper.

"Rupees?" Sonic questioned. Then Link appeared and interrupted Sonic.

"You'll have to excuse my friend here," Link said, trying not to look embarrassed. "He's new around here. But while I'm here, I'll take a bottleful of Blue Potion." He gave the shopkeeper three small red crystals. "Here's 60 Rupees."

The shopkeeper handed Link a bottleful. "Pleasure doing business with you. Take care!"

Link and Sonic explored more of the market. "Bother," Sonic mumbled. "Not a single chili dog stand in sight."

"Whatever those are," Link responded, "I doubt you'll find one here."

"Excuse me," came a female voice. "Are you two new around here?"

Link and Sonic turned their heads. A tall woman with red hair and tanned skin had spoken to them.

"We are," Sonic answered. "We're looking for a place called the Spirit Temple."

"The Spirit Temple, you say?" the Gerudo woman said. "It's at the farthest end of the Haunted Wasteland. There's a giant sandstorm blowing out there. You'd better be careful if you go into that storm."

"Well, we have to go there," Link said. "We're looking for something."

"Looking for something?" the woman questioned. "So you've heard of those Gems of Chaos, too?"

Link and Sonic paused. 'Gems of Chaos'? That could only mean the Chaos Emeralds! "We have," Sonic finally answered. "We're trying to find them all."

"They're deep in that temple. You'll never get through that sandstorm. Even if you do that temple is filled with traps."

"All the more reason to go," Link murmured. "Well, thank you for your time, ma'am. We'd best be on our way now."

Link and Sonic approached the desert entrance, regardless of the danger that awaited them.

* * *

The Haunted Wasteland was worse than they had imagined. The wind was blowing strong and hard, kicking sand everywhere. Link and Sonic shielded their faces to prevent any sand from getting into their eyes. "Man, she wasn't kidding about this storm!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Stay close, Sonic!" Link shouted through the wind. "This storm could swallow us at any moment!"

Sonic had noticed familiar landmarks within the vast desert: giant cliffs, sandfalls, and rocks. This all reminded him of Sandopolis Zone. Link noticed the strange geography as well. He knew none of this was supposed to be here. Perhaps the most important thing neither of them noticed was the sand beneath their feet.

"Didn't Sheik say that our worlds are merging into one?" Link asked Sonic.

"Yeah," Sonic answered. "As time goes on, our worlds start to share the same landmarks and characteristic features!"

"This situation is getting worse by the minute!" Link shouted. "We have to get to that temple, NOW!" Then, he felt something weird under his feet. Link realized that he was slowly sinking into the sand! "Sonic, Help! I'm sinking!"

"Hang on, Link!" Sonic cried. He grabbed Link's hand and tried to pull him out. It wasn't long before Sonic started to sink as well. "Oh no! Now _I'm_ sinking!"

"The desert is swallowing us!" Link exclaimed. They tried to dig their way out, but they were only sinking faster. "This could be the end, Sonic!"

"We can't stop now!" Sonic encouraged. "Keep trying!"

Despite how hard they tried, they couldn't escape. It seemed that the desert had defeated them, and all was lost.

Then, out of nowhere, a black figure zipped up to the buried heroes. It grabbed both Sonic and Link, each by the hand, and carried them into a nearby shelter in the middle of the desert. Once inside the shelter and safe from the harsh desert wind, the two heroes regained their senses. They saw their mysterious rescuer. Lo and behold, it was...

" _SHADOW?!_ "

"You two are looking for the Spirit Temple, are you not?" asked Shadow.

Link and Sonic nodded. "How did you-"

"I know the path to it," Shadow interrupted. "Just follow me."

"Wait a minute!" Link said. "Why are you helping us?"

"I'll explain once we reach the temple," Shadow answered. "Come on. There's no time to waste." He skated out of the shelter. Link and Sonic silently exchanged looks.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Link wondered.

Sonic shrugged. "If he says he knows, he probably does."

They followed Shadow across the rest of the wasteland.

* * *

At long last, they had arrived at the Spirit Temple. The front of the temple displayed a giant statue depicting some kind of desert goddess with a snake coiling around her body. The doorway to the temple was at her feet.

"Shadow," Sonic asked. "What's going on? Why are you helping us?"

Shadow faced the two heroes. "Circumstances have changed," he blatantly answered. "I overheard you two talking with Sheik. If what he says is true, our worlds are bound for destruction. I cannot let such a thing happen."

"Do Eggman and Ganondorf know about this yet?" Link wondered.

"No," Shadow answered. "If I were to tell them, they wouldn't care. There is no reasoning with them."

"I'm with you on that," Sonic agreed.

"There should be two more Chaos Emeralds in the Spirit Temple," Shadow told them. "You must find them quickly."

"Thanks, Shadow," Sonic said.

"But before you go," Shadow interrupted, "you should take this." He reached behind his back and pulled out the white Chaos Emerald. He handed it to Sonic.

"A Chaos Emerald?" Sonic thought out loud.

"Yes," Shadow said. "You two need this think more than _they_ do." He looked around. "You should get moving. I must leave before anyone finds out I'm helping you two. I wish you two the best of luck; we're all counting on you!" He then zipped away into the desert.

Sonic admired the white emerald in his hands. "It's nice to see Shadow have a change of heart."

"Indeed," Link added. "Now let's get moving. The Spirit Temple awaits us."

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

 **And now, we enter the Spirit Temple in the next chapter. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Spirit Temple

**Chapter 10 of "When Worlds Collide" is here at last! I apologize to anyone who was waiting a long time for this story to update. I've been working on my other story, "Legend of Zelda: Inside Out". Nobody has been reviewing this story, so I guessed people lost interest. Hopefully someone out there is still reading this story.**

 **Okay, enough of my rambling. On with this story! And remember to review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Spirit Temple**

The Spirit Temple was a place of worship for the Gerudo desert people. It was also where they hid their treasure; the Gerudos were known for their thievery.

As Link and Sonic entered the temple, Sonic saw a familiar figure; a red echidna. "Knuckles?" Sonic called out to it.

The red echidna turned around to face Sonic. "Sonic!" he called back. "What brings you here?"

Sonic and Link walked up to Knuckles. "That's what we were going to ask you, Knux!" Sonic said.

"Well," Knuckles began to explain, "I overheard those Gerudo women talking about some kind of treasure hidden in this temple. So I came to check it out!"

"Was it the 'Gems of Chaos', by any chance?" Link asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles answered. "That name feels very reminiscent of Chaos Emeralds."

"Knuckles," Sonic said, "have you considered that they could be the exact same thing? Remember, the people of this worlds don't know what Chaos Emeralds are."

Knuckles snapped his fingers. "You're right, Sonic! They could be the same thing after all!"

"Could you help us find them?" Link asked.

"Of course!" Knuckles answered eagerly. "I was just about to search for them before you and Sonic got here!"

"Great!" Sonic said. "Then let's get on with it, Knux!"

Knuckles stood still briefly. "My senses tell me that there's an emerald..." he walked up to a wall, "...behind this stone blocking the doorway." He stood in front of a giant block of granite that was blocking a pathway.

"That should be easy," Link said. He approached the block and tried to push it. He pushed as hard as he could, but the block refused to budge.

"Here, Link," Sonic said. "Let me help you out!" He joined Link in pushing the block. Even with their combined strength, they couldn't move the block.

"Move over, you two!" Knuckles said. "Let me give it a try!"

Link and Sonic stepped aside to let Knuckles approach the block. Knuckles curled up his fists and, as hard as he could, punched the stone block. Miraculously, the block slid down the hallway it was blocking and fell down a hole, creating a complete and open hallway into the next room.

"Nothing to it!" Knuckles chuckled.

Link was once again rendered speechless.

"C'mon, you two!" Knuckles said. "No time for dawdling! Follow me!" He went down the hallway into the next room.

Link looked down at Sonic. "You and your kind continue to amaze me," he said.

The two heroes followed Knuckles down the hall.

* * *

As they explored the temple, the trio came to a large room. At the other end of the room, a large suit of armor blocked the other door, holding a giant axe in its hands. Knuckles walked up to the armor in curiosity. "What is this thing doing in the way?" he wondered. "There has to be a way we could move it..." He reached out to touch it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT, KNUCKLES!" Link yelled.

He was too late. Just as Knuckles touched it, the suit of armor moved its head and looked down at the red echidna. Then it raised its giant axe and prepared to swing. Thinking fast, Sonic grabbed Knuckles and pulled him away from the armored monster just before the axe could hit him. The monster pulled its axe out from the ground and slowly marched toward the heroes.

"W-what IS that thing?!" Knuckles said in horror.

"It's an Iron Knuckle!" Link explained. "They're slow, but they're strong!"

"It's blocking our path to that door!" Sonic said. "We have to defeat it!"

"Let's do it together!" Link said.

As the Iron Knuckle slowly approached them, Link was walking right up to it. Sonic watched in horror as Link approached the monster. "Link?! Are you out of your mind?!" he yelled in disbelief.

"I know what I'm doing!" Link reassured him.

The Iron Knuckle slowly raised its giant axe, ready for the kill. Sonic shielded his eyes; he couldn't bear to watch Link get slaughtered. But just as the beast was lowering its axe, Link jumped out of the way, causing the axe to stick to the ground. As the Iron Knuckle tried to pull its axe out, Link jumped up and struck the Iron Knuckle with his sword. As the sword struck the beast, some of its armor fell off.

Sonic opened his eyes. He was amazed to see Link in one piece. "H-how...?"

Link looked at Sonic and chuckled. "I took advantage of his slowness."

Sonic looked up at Link. "Then I should do the same!"

"Count me in, too!" Knuckles chimed in.

So the three heroes worked together to fight the Iron Knuckle. Knuckles kept the Iron Knuckle distracted while Link and Sonic chipped away at its armor. However, as more and more of its armor fell off, the Iron Knuckle moved faster.

The Iron Knuckle ran up to Link and Sonic. The monster had cornered the two heroes; it raised its axe and prepared to strike. Just then, the monster cried out in pain and fell to the side. As the beast fell to the ground, they saw Knuckles standing there holding his fist out.

"Thanks, Knux." Sonic said. "That guy almost finished us!"

"No problem, buddy!" Knuckles said. "Always happy to help!"

Link looked at the floor. Something shiny and light-blue appeared where the Iron Knuckle once fell. Link picked it up. "It's a Chaos Emerald!"

"So that monster was guarding a Chaos Emerald all this time?" Sonic said.

"This makes six emeralds so far." Link said. "Only one left!"

"And it's somewhere in this temple." Sonic added.

"Let's go find it, then!" Knuckles said.

They continued through the door that was previously blocked by the Iron Knuckle.

* * *

After battling the many enemies that got in their way, the three heroes found themselves in a gigantic room full of sand.

"We should be careful in here." Link told the others. "In a room like this, anything could come out at you..."

Just then, they felt the ground shaking under their feet. A giant mound of sand formed in the middle of the room. Suddenly, something popped out of the ground: it looked like a giant robotic centipede with sharp pincers and huge eyes. It let out a giant, mechanical-sounding _ROAR!_

 _Robotic Arthropod: Moldorm_

"A robot!" Sonic said. "Eggman must have built it!"

"It's...It's HUGE!" Knuckles said in fright.

"Don't be so scared, Knuckles!" Sonic told him. "We can take this thing down. Right, Link?"

"Yes we can!" Link agreed.

Moldorm dug back into the sand. It burrowed underneath the heroes.

"Get outta the way! It's coming up from below!" Link yelled. The three of them ran out of the way just before Moldorm poked out of the sand. It crawled its way out of the sand and toward the heroes. Link looked at the creature and saw a jewel on its tail.

"The tail!" Link exclaimed. "The tail's his weak point!"

"Good eye, Link!" Sonic said. He quickly ran around Moldorm up to his tail. He jumped up, curled up into a ball, and smacked the arthropod's tail.

"GROARRR!" it moaned. Moldorm turned around and reached out at Sonic with its head. Moldorm snapped its pincers, but not before Sonic ran out of the way.

"Catch me if you can, wormy!" Sonic taunted. Enraged, Moldorm snapped and snapped at Sonic, continually missing. The monster had forgotten about Link and Knuckles.

Seizing the opportunity, Link ran up to the beast's tail and slashed at it with his sword. Moldorm moaned again in pain. Before Link could react, Moldorm grabbed Link with its pincers. Link couldn't move; he couldn't even reach for his sword. "Help!" he shouted.

"I'll help you, Link!" Knuckled answered. Knuckles ran up to the arthropod's tail and punched it with his fist. Moldorm cried out in pain, releasing Link from its grasp. Link started falling to the ground, but Sonic caught him.

"Thanks, Sonic!" Link said.

"No problem, buddy." Sonic replied.

Link turned toward Knuckles. "Knuckles," he said, "keep Moldorm distracted while I go behind it."

"Got it!" Knuckles answered. "Hey, insect!" he yelled at the beast. "Come and get me!"

Moldorm chased after Knuckles, not paying any attention to Link or Sonic. Link ran behind Moldorm's tail, raised his sword, and sliced so hard he chopped off its tail completely. Moldorm cried out in agony. The beast exploded from head to tail.

"We did it!" Sonic cheered.

"We make a good team!" Link agreed.

As the room cleared, Knuckles saw something shiny buried in the sand. He ran over to it and dug it out.

"A Chaos Emerald!" he announced.

"The yellow emerald!" Sonic commented.

Knuckles handed the emerald to Sonic. "You deserve this emerald, guys." Knuckles said.

Link and Sonic admired the emerald. "Now we have all seven!"

"Let's go find Sheik and tell her the good news!" Link said.

So everyone left the temple, with all seven Chaos Emeralds reunited once more.

* * *

Just as Link, Sonic, and Knuckles exited the Spirit Temple, they saw a red bi-plane flying towards them. Sonic recognized it in an instant: it was The Tornado, and Tails was piloting the plane.

The plane landed just in front of the temple entrance. Tails climbed out of the plane and greeted the trio. "Link! Sonic!"

"Tails!" Sonic said. "How did you know where to find us?"

"That wrist communicator I gave you had a tracking device in it as well," Tails explained. "But never mind that. I have to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Sheik wanted me to tell you guys to meet her at the Temple of Time, near Hyrule Castle," Tails explained.

"Is that so?" Link asked. "Can you take us there?"

"Certainly!" Tails said. "I've expanded the plane to seat two more people."

"Great!" Knuckles said. "Count me in, too!"

Link, amazed by the strange piece of technology, climbed aboard the plane. He and Knuckles sat behind the pilot's seat. Sonic climbed on top of The Tornado's wings. Tails revved up the engine and prepared for takeoff. "Hang on guys!" he said.

The plane flew off to the Temple of Time.


	11. Chapter 11: Truths Revealed

**Chapter 11 is here! Not a whole lot has changed in this chapter compared to the old version. I really want to get this project done before school starts up again.**

 **I don't know what my next story after this project is going to be yet. But I am happy to take oneshot** **fanfic requests! Just tell me what kind of story you would like me to write for you via PM or my Tumblr!**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Truths Revealed**

The Tornado safely landed front of the Temple of Time, near Hyrule Castle. Link, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles disembarked from the plane and entered the temple. When they entered, they saw Sheik and Amy standing there. "I've been waiting for you, Link." Sheik said.

"Sheik," Link said, "we have found all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"And we're ready to fight Ganondorf and Eggman together!" Sonic added.

"Excellent." Sheik commented. "But before you go, there is something you all must know."

So everyone gathered around to hear what Sheik had to say.

"There is another great power that can supposedly help us save our worlds," she began. "It is known as the Triforce. The Triforce has the ability to grant any wish of the person who touches it. However, Ganondorf has already touched the Triforce. When he did so, the Triforce split into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ganondorf only obtained the Triforce of Power; with it, he became the King of Evil and took over Hyrule Castle, now calling it Ganon's Castle. The other two parts, Wisdom and Courage, went to the ones chosen by destiny. If Ganondorf wants to fulfill his wish, he must obtain the two lost parts."

"Who has the last two parts?" Sonic asked.

"The one who bears the Triforce of Courage is..." Sheik pointed to Link. "Link."

"Me?!" Link said in shock. "B-But how?"

"You've proven yourself as a hero by overcoming great enemies. Clearly you are the hero, chosen by the Triforce."

Link looked at his left hand. Sure enough, the mark of the Triforce was on the back of his hand.

"And the one who bears the Triforce of Wisdom..." Sheik held up her right hand. "...is me."

The mark on Sheik's hand began to glow. Suddenly, there was a flash of light. When the light cleared, standing where Sheik once stood...

...was Princess Zelda.

"Princess Zelda?!" Link said in shock. "The whole time, it was you?!"

"Yes, Link." Zelda answered. "I disguised myself so I could hide from Ganondorf and Eggman after Amy and I escaped from the Egg Carrier."

"I knew Sheik was Zelda all this time!" Amy pointed out.

"So why didn't you tell us, Amy?" Sonic wondered.

"I wanted to keep her safe, that's all..." Amy said.

Zelda spoke up. "Link. Sonic. I believe I know how we can save both Hyrule and Mobius."

"How?" they asked her.

"If we can defeat Ganondorf, the Triforce will be restored. Then we can make a wish on the Triforce to separate our worlds."

"Sounds like a plan!" Link said. "We can use the Chaos Emeralds to defeat Eggman and Ganondorf together."

Sonic shook his head. "No, Link. We can't just use the emeralds when we feel like it. These will be our last resort if we can't defeat them."

"I guess you're right, Sonic." Link said in disappointment.

Just then, the ground began to shake. Before anyone could react, Zelda and Amy became encased in giant crystals. "W-what's going on?!" Tails wondered.

Just then, they heard an evil laugh. "You foolish girls..." said a deep voice. "You two were clever to hide yourselves from us."

"But we knew you would let your guard down eventually!" came the voice of Dr. Eggman.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled.

"Eggman!" Sonic yelled. "Let them go this instant!"

Zelda and Amy began to float into the air. "If you wish to save your precious friends..." Ganondorf continued.

"...come to our castle!" finished Eggman.

Zelda and Amy disappeared into thin air, and Ganondorf and Eggman let out an evil laugh in unison. "Mwahahahaha!"

"Those fiends!" Sonic said in anger. "How dare they do such a thing?"

"We have to get to Ganon's Castle now!" Link said. "I'm sure Eggman is there, too!"

"Then let's hurry!" Sonic said. Link and Sonic left the Temple of Time and headed for the castle.

"Good luck, you two!" Tails and Knuckles called out to them. "We'll catch up with you later!"

* * *

They arrived at the castle; it wasn't very far from the temple. They entered the castle and climbed the tower from inside. Along the way, they fought the many enemies they had previously encountered on their journey, robots and monsters alike. The climb was strenuous, the battle were tough, but the heroes pushed through. The interior of the castle was rebuilt to include some mechanical tricks and traps: saw blades, flamethrowers, and other dangerous machinery.

Eventually they reached the highest room of the tower.

Link and Sonic looked at the giant door in front of them. "This is it, Sonic." Link said. "Once we pass this door, we will defeat Ganondorf and Eggman and the journey will be over. Are you ready, my friend?"

Sonic looked up at Link. "Yes I am!" he said with determination. "We're friends to the end!"

"Friends to the end!" Link repeated in agreement. "Let's do this!" They opened the giant door and went inside.

* * *

When they entered the room, they saw the two villains consulting with each other.

"Ganondorf!" Link said.

"Dr. Eggman!" Sonic said.

Ganondorf and Eggman turned and faced the two heroes. "If it isn't the Hero of Hyrule!" Ganondorf commented.

"And his spiky hedgehog friend!" Eggman added.

"Let Zelda and Amy go this instant!" Link shouted.

"Not on your life!" Ganondorf said.

"You'd have to defeat us first!" Eggman added. Eggman pulled out a remote and pressed a button. A hatch in the floor opened, and a giant robot came out; it had two gigantic hands and a cannon, and the cockpit had room for two people. "Behold!" Eggman announced, "The Egg Battlebot!"

Eggman opened the cockpit, then he and Ganondorf clambered inside the machine. Eggman sat up front and Ganondorf sat in the back.

"I control the cannon..." said Ganondorf.

"...while I control the arms!" finished Eggman.

Link and Sonic were unimpressed by the machine. "If you think you can beat us with that," Link said, "you're wrong!"

"You may be working together," Sonic commented. "but so are we!"

"You think you can defeat us?!" Eggman and Ganondorf said in unison. "Then let's see you TRY!"

The cockpit closed and the robot began to move. The battle for the fate of the worlds began!


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**Chapter 12 is here! We're reaching the end of the story!**

 **College is almost about to start for me, so I have to finish this project so that it won't be a distraction from my school work. But I am still willing to take oneshot fanfic requests, like I said before.**

 **On with the story! And remember to review if you wish to see the finale!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Final Battle**

 _Diabolical Duo: Eggman & Ganondorf_

The Egg Battlebot hovered around the room. It raised its fist and punched the floor so hard the ground shook.

"That thing has quite the punch!" Sonic commented.

"You think THAT'S impressive?" Eggman boasted. "Wait 'til you see its FIREPOWER!" He turned his head to face Ganondorf. "Fire the cannon!"

Ganondorf readied the cannon. He pointed it straight at the two heroes. Then he fired the cannon, releasing a giant electric projectile. Link and Sonic jumped out of the way before the projectile hit them. But before they could recover, the robot's arm reached out and grabbed Link. Link was held up in front of the cockpit of the machine. Link struggled to break free, but nothing worked.

"Ahahahaha!" laughed the evil scientist. "You can't escape from the Battlebot's grasp, boy!"

Just then, Sonic ran up to the machine. He jumped up, curled up into a ball, and slammed into the cockpit area. The Battlebot's reaction to the attack caused it to lose its grip on Link. Link fell to the floor, but managed to land on his feet.

"Thanks, Sonic." Link said.

"YOU LITTLE...!" yelled Eggman. "Ganondorf! Fire another projectile!"

Ganondorf readied the cannon again, and fired another electric projectile. "Look out, Link!" yelled Sonic.

Link stood right in front of the projectile. Just before the projectile hit him, Link slashed at it with his sword and sent it back at the Battlebot. Before Eggman and Ganondorf could react, the projectile hit the robot and electrocuted them. The robot fell to the floor.

"Now's my chance!" Sonic said. He ran up and started kicking and punching the robot until it managed to recover. It hovered back up into the air.  
"Very clever of you, Link," Ganondorf commented, "to send that projectile back at us."

"But can you dodge THIS?!" Eggman added.

The robot closed its fists. Then it came flying toward the two heroes. Link and Sonic dodged the robot's fists just in the nick of time, causing the robot's fists to slam into the wall. The wall was hit so hard that it crumbled. During the collapse of the wall, Sonic sneaked around the back of the machine and kicked it. The Battlebot turned around and saw he two heroes standing there.

"Ganondorf!" Eggman commanded. "Fire another projectile!"

Ganondorf prepared the cannon and fired the projectile at Link. Link knocked it back at the robot, but the villains had another idea; they hit it back at Link as it came to them. Link knocked it back again, and the projectile was continuously being volleyed back and forth between Link and the Battlebot. Eventually, Link knocked it back so hard that the Battlebot was unable to send it back. The projectile electrocuted the villains and the Battlebot exploded.

"Did we get'em?" Sonic wondered. "I can't see through this smoke..."

* * *

When the smoke cleared, Eggman and Ganondorf were lying on the floor in pain. Eggman pushed himself up. "You cursed brats!" he exclaimed. "You've destroyed my greatest weapon yet! You'll PAY for that!" He shook Ganondorf. "Get up, Ganondorf!" he yelled at him. "We can't let them defeat us! Once we finish them, this world will be _mine_!"

Ganondorf paused. He looked up at the scientist. "What did you just say?"

Eggman suddenly realized his big mistake. "D-Did I say 'mine'?" he said nervously.

It didn't take Ganondorf long to figure it out. "You wanted to take over the world for YOURSELF?!" he yelled. He got up and started marching up to Eggman. "This is my kingdom! You were _using_ me, weren't you?!"

Eggman felt nervous and uncomfortable. "P-Please, I can explain..."

"There's no need to." Ganondorf interrupted. "You said we were _partners_! You LIED to me!" As Ganondorf was getting closer and closer to Eggman, he seemed to be looking more beast-like than before.

Eggman tried to talk his way out of it. "T-This is j-just a b-big m-misunderstanding!" he cowered. "I-I meant to say, ' _ours_ '! Yes! J-Just a s-slip of the tongue, that's all..."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR EXCUSES!" Ganondorf shouted. Eggman flinched in fright. "You're no partner of mine or anyone else!" Ganondorf got bigger and his voice sounded deeper. "This pact...is...OVER!"

Soon, Link noticed something on Ganondorf's right hand: the mark of the Triforce of Power! It began to glow brighter the more enraged Ganondorf was.

Everyone watched in horror as Ganondorf began to change. Ganondorf got larger and larger. His body was growing so massive that his cloak and armor came tearing off. His hands and feet got bigger. Tusks grew from his mouth. His eyes started glowing yellow. His face started to resemble that of a wild boar. He became so massive that he broke through the roof of the tower. A gigantic sword magically appeared in his right hand. The beast that was once Ganondorf let out a roar of anger.

 _GANON_

"W-What IS that thing?!" Sonic panicked.

"Ganondorf has become filled with hatred!" Link yelled. "His anger and lust for power has turned him into a beast! He has become Ganon, the Lord of Darkness!"

Ganon picked up Eggman and stared at him. "G-Ganondorf, please!" the mad scientist panicked. "C-Calm down!"

But his pleads for mercy were no use. Then Sonic heard Eggman say three words he thought he'd never hear him say.

"Sonic! Save me!"

Ganon threw Eggman on the ground very hard. " _GROAAAAAAR!_ " cried Ganon.

Link and Sonic ran over to where Eggman landed. Eggman was already knocked out; the force of Ganon's throw had knocked him unconscious.

"He's out cold," Link said. "We have to help him!"

"Why?" Sonic challenged. "He started this mess in the first place!"

"But we can't just leave him here!" Link argued. "We have to get him out of here!"

"We don't have time to help him now!" Sonic yelled. "First things first, we have to take down Ganon!"

Link knew that Sonic was right. Ganon was the bigger threat here. "Just remember, Eggman." Link said, though he doubted Eggman could hear him. "We're not just doing this for you; we're doing it for ALL of us."

Link and Sonic approached Ganon with caution. The beast stared down at the two heroes. He swung his massive sword at them. Link and Sonic swiftly dodged the sword swing, but didn't see Ganon's other hand moving behind them. Ganon smacked them so hard they went flying and crashed into the wall.

Link and Sonic managed to recover, only to be smacked again. The heroes tried and tried to attack the beast, only to be attacked themselves. They were hit so many times that they were close to dying. "It's no use, Sonic..." Link panted in pain. "He's become too strong. He's gone into chaos..."

Then Sonic remembered something. "Chaos...? The Emeralds! Link, we have to use the Chaos Emeralds, NOW!"

Link looked at Sonic. "You're right, Sonic!" he agreed. "It's our only hope of winning now."

Link and Sonic stood up and pulled out the seven Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds shined in their seven colors: green, red, blue, purple, white, yellow, and cyan. The emeralds circled around the two heroes.

Sonic looked at Link. "Are you ready to feel the power of Chaos Energy?" he asked him.

"You bet I am!" Link answered in determination.

They closed their eyes and clutched their fists. The Chaos Emeralds spun around the heroes faster and faster. Then there was a blinding light. When the light dimmed down Link and Sonic were floating in the air.

Sonic had changed. His quills and fur changed from blue to yellow. The quills on his head now stood upward instead of downward. His eyes changed from green to red.  
Link had changed as well. His hat and tunic that were originally green were now gold. His blonde hair was brighter than before. The blade of his Master Sword was now shining gold.

Link looked at himself. "So this is Chaos Energy..." he commented.

"Powerful stuff, huh?" Sonic said. He looked at Link's sword. "It seems the emeralds powered up your sword, too!"

Link and Sonic looked up at Ganon. "Let's DO this!" they said together.

Ganon swung his massive sword at the heroes. Link and Sonic flew out of the way and approached Ganon at great speed. Link slashed at him, and Sonic used his homing attack on him. When Ganon tried to hit them none of his attacks worked; they were moving too fast for him.

Eventually, the two heroes struck Ganon in the chest at the exact same time. The beast cried out in agony and fell to the ground. He started snorting and wheezing. Link and Sonic stood in front of Ganon as he panted in pain. The two heroes looked at each other. "It's time to finish this once and for all!" they said together.

Link raised his Golden Sword. Sonic curled into a ball. Sonic slammed into Ganon's face, and Link drove his sword straight through the forehead.


	13. Chapter 13: Heroes Bid Farewell (END)

**The final chapter of "When Worlds Collide" is here! This project was a fun one, being a simple remastering of an old story.**

 **On with the finale! Be sure to review and tell me your final thoughts on the story as a whole!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Heroes Bid Farewell**

After stabbing Ganon in the forehead with his sword, Link pulled it back out. Ganon wailed and moaned in agony. His body started to collapse. The beast let out one last roar of agony before he disintegrated.

When Ganon was completely gone, Princess Zelda and Amy appeared and was freed from their crystal prison. The Chaos Power began to wear off, and Link and Sonic returned to their normal selves.

Link was panting hard. "Those Chaos Emeralds are more powerful than I thought!"

Sonic patted him on the back. "That's Chaos Energy for ya!"

Princess Zelda and Amy stepped up to the two heroes. "You have done well, Link and Sonic." Zelda said.

"I knew you'd come to save us!" Amy said, hugging Sonic.

"Amy," Sonic said, "we didn't just save you; we saved _everybody_."

"Sonic!" called Tails. He and Knuckles arrived at the scene of the battle.

"Tails!" Sonic called back.

"Are you guys okay?" Knuckles asked.

"We're fine." Link answered. "We defeated Ganon together!"

Just then, Link's Triforce of Courage began to glow, as well as Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom. Then the Triforce of Power that was previously under Ganon's possession appeared. The marks on their hands disappeared and reappeared with the Triforce of Power. The three pieces joined together into one. At long last, the Triforce was whole again.

Eggman recovered from his knockout and saw the Triforce. He wanted to touch it, but Sonic stopped him. "We can't trust you with this, Eggman!" Sonic said to him. "This is all your fault!"

"How is this MY fault?" Eggman questioned.

"I can answer that." said a familiar voice. It was Shadow! "He created a dimensional transporter so he could expand his empire. When we first used it, we found ourselves here and Dr. Eggman made a pact with Ganondorf to conquer our worlds together."

"Shadow, stop!" Eggman yelled. "You're giving away my plan!"

"However," Shadow continued, "neither of them knew that their pact had caused our worlds to merge together. According to what Sheik-I mean, Zelda-said, our worlds would become corrupt and eventually be destroyed!" He pointed at the evil scientist. "All this has happened because of _him_!"

Everyone gasped. "Then we have to destroy the transporter so that this doesn't happen again!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You don't have to." Shadow said. "I already destroyed it while Eggman and Ganondorf were dealing with you two."

Eggman was shocked at what Shadow said. "You... TRAITOR!"

Shadow glared at Eggman. "Doctor," he said, "I did it for all of us. If the worlds were to be destroyed, so would its inhabitants. Do you really want to rule an empire you wouldn't be able to live to see?!"

Eggman paused. He thought about it for quite some time. Finally he said, "You're right, Shadow. I was so foolish about myself. I had no idea of what I had caused. All I cared for was taking over the worlds for myself." He stood up. "I suppose one world is enough for me to take over: ours."

Everyone turned to face Zelda. "Link. Sonic. You both have restored the Triforce. The time has come to make your wish."

Link and Sonic nodded. They walked up to the Triforce and looked at it. Then they looked at each other. "C'mon, Sonic." Link said. "Let's make our wish...together."

They reached out and placed their hands on the Triforce. Then there was a blinding light that lasted for at least a minute. When the light dimmed down, a portal appeared in front of them.

"Your wish has been granted, heroes." Zelda said. "Mobius and Hyrule have successfully been separated from each other." She pointed at the portal. "This portal should take you all back to your world, Sonic. Once everyone returns to their former world, this gateway between worlds will close again forever."

"Forever? You mean..." Sonic began to feel worried. "...we might not see each other again?"

"I'm afraid so." Zelda answered.

Sonic was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "Before I go back home," he started, "can I speak with Link for a bit?"

Zelda nodded.

Sonic walked up to Link. "Link..." he started. "...I enjoyed being your partner on this adventure, and..." he sighed. "...I feel kinda sad that we have to part ways now."

"I understand." Link said. "But we were more than just partners, Sonic. We were friends."

Sonic hung his head down. "I... I wish we could stay together like this."

Link nodded. "So do I, Sonic. But you belong in your world as I belong in mine. And..." he paused for a moment. "...some worlds aren't meant to be together."

Sonic almost shed a tear. "I don't want to leave you, Link! We've been through so much together!"

Link patted Sonic on the back. "It's okay, Sonic. Sometimes friends have to say goodbye."

Sonic looked at Link. "Link," he said, "can you at least promise me one thing?"

"Of course, Sonic." Link answered. "What is it?"

"Never forget me."

Link knelt down. "Of course I won't forget you." he said. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Sonic wiped away the moisture from his eyes. "So are you, Link. I'll never forget you or our adventure together."

Link opened his arms out. Sonic approached him and they soon began to hug each other. "I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Link whispered.

"And I'll miss you, too." Sonic whispered back as a single tear trickled down his face.

"Hurry up, Sonic!" Tails called. "It's time to go home!"

"I'm coming, Tails!" Sonic answered. He let go of Link. "Farewell, Hero of Hyrule."

Link stood up. "Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog."

He watched as Sonic and his friends, along with the Chaos Emeralds and Dr. Eggman, went through the portal back to their world. Then it vanished.

Link stood silently for a while. Zelda walked up to him. "He's back where he belongs, Link." she said to him. "Be happy about that."

"I'm happy about that, Zelda." Link answered. "It's just... I'm gonna miss him."

Zelda held Link's hand. "I'm sure he will be remembered for the ages."

Link looked at Zelda. "Yes, he will." he said. Then they silently watched the dark clouds part, revealing the sunshine.

* * *

Sonic and his friends returned to Mobius and went back to their places as if they never left, and Dr. Eggman was back in his laboratory plotting his next scheme.

Sonic and Tails were the last ones to return from the portal. They watched as the portal vanished behind them.

Sonic was quiet for a bit. "Are you okay, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine, Tails." Sonic answered. "It's just... it's too bad that I'll never see him again."

"I know," Tails said. "But it's for the best."

Sonic patted Tails's shoulder. "You're right, little buddy." he said. "Now c'mon, Tails!"

"Where are we going, Sonic?" Tails asked.

Sonic smiled at the little fox. "Wherever the road will take us."

Sonic and Tails dashed into the horizon, ready for their next adventure.

* * *

 _Thus the journey of Link and Sonic came to a close. They never saw each other again, but no matter how much time went by, they never forgot their adventure together_. _The tale of the Hero of Hyrule and the Blue Hedgehog from Mobius was passed down in the history of Hyrule from generation to generation, until it became legend. Will these two heroes ever meet again? Only fate will know..._

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **And that's the end! The original story on DeviantArt was my first written fan fiction, so there have been some improvements between this and the original. Also, I left the ending open to the possibility for a sequel, but so far I have no plans for a sequel to this story. However, if anyone is willing to write their own sequel to my story, let me know!**

 **I still don't know what my next big story will be, but I will let you guys know when I do think of one!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Craig T. Crocodile**


End file.
